In Darkness and In Light
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: "What happened?" "I can't see, I'm blind"
1. Chapter 1

**hi**

**i have some evil thoughts and I apologize for that.**

**i do not own YJ.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Running, running, wall. Air, air, wall.

When escaping, knowing the difference is important.

But Wally couldn't know the difference.

He didn't know how long he had been in this place, or how long they expected to keep him, but he did know he wasn't getting out on his own.

He had tried. Many times. He vibrated through the handcuffs, and then the bars, but he had no idea where the fuck he was going, so he ended up out of fuel after about 3 hours of trying to find the way out, and they caught him again.

That time they shocked him about 50 times.

The second time was remarkably similar.

The third time they used a knife as their torture weapon instead of jumper cables.

The fourth time was the last time.

They used that knife again, Wally had never thought that one little knife could change his life so much.

First they drove it into his left eye, then his right.

He didn't need to be Dick Grayson to know that his speed healing wouldn't save him this time. He wasn't getting his eyes back.

How could he even attempt an escape when he couldn't see where the hell he was going?

That didn't stop them from torturing him for information on the league.

It was the same questions over and over again. Who are they, who are they? Where are they, where are they? Wally just bit his lip as hard as he could.

He wouldn't let them win.

He knew the team would come for him. They wouldn't just abandon him.

One of the long, dark and lonely days, Wally heard yelling, gunfire, loud footsteps, and the familiar sound of a speedster zipping around.

They had come for him.

"Wally?" It sounded like his Uncle Barry.

"Uncle Barry?" He asked quietly. He was praying for this to be real and not some dream where he would wake up to a painful shock with jumper cables.

"Down here!" He yelled to whoever else had come along. He kneeled next to his nephew. It was too dark for Barry to truly examine Wally's injuries, but he knew Dick would be able to do that when he came down.

Wally heard footsteps banging down stairs, he had gotten quite used to hearing that over the last, however long it had been. He flinched and tried to push himself away from the sound. An automatic response.

"it's okay Wally, it's just the team and the league. The Light's men have been taken care of." He carefully wrapped his arms around Wally, trying to provide any comfort he could.

"How long have I been here?" Wally asked.

"A...About 9 months..." Barry said slowly, trying not to scare the kid more than he probably already was.

The door was thrown open. Wally flinched again, harder this time.

"Wally?" Artemis said, her voice a mix of joy and sorrow.

"Hey Artemis." Wally replied, nothing but sadness in his voice.

She ran over to him, Barry barely had time to move out of the way before Artemis wrapped her arms around Wally tightly. Squeezing him tightly. He almost jumped off the floor before hugging her back just as tightly.

She pulled back slightly before kissing him. He flinched again, but not as hard this time.

Nine months... They had taken 9 months of his life, nine months of this... And his sight.

He would have to tell her. He would have to tell all of them.

No, Dick would figure it out on his own, and as soon as they went into the light the others would notice.

"Hey Artemis, can I say hi to him?" Dick's voice traveled across the room.

"Sorry, Dick."

"It's fine." Wally heard Dick's footsteps making their way across the room. Artemis moved away, but didn't let go of Wally's hand.

Wally heard an audible gasp sShe Dick's footsteps were right in front of him.

"Wally, what am I holding in my hands?" Dick asked.

"I don't know. I can't see you." He said quietly.

Wally knew Dick would see it. Dick saw everything.

Dick knelt and examined Wally's eyes. Two gouged out eyeballs. Just as he had thought.

"I'm sorry Wally," Dick began sadly, "I can't change this."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, I should have paid attention on that mission, we shouldn't have split up."

"That doesn't make it your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen." Wally tried to convince him, but he could tell Dick didn't want to hear it.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Artemis asked desperately, squeezing Wally's hand.

"I can't see Artemis. I'm blind."

**Totally not a one shot. Hope you like it because I will be updating whether you guys like it or not.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are! YAY!**

**Just so it's clear, this story takes place between the two seasons. I'd say Dick is 15, Wally is 17, Artemis is 17, M'gann is 17, Conner is 17, and Kaldur is 19.**

**To respond to ShadowPillow's review, I love writing blind characters because I feel like its a good writing exercise. **

**Anyway, here we go.**

Dick and Barry helped Wally walk up the stairs, telling him where to go and when to lift his feet. As they went, Wally continually winced and groaned in pain. Artemis lead the way, her bow drawn in case of an attack.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs, the whole team was standing there waiting.

"Wally!" M'gann wrapped her arms around him before Wally flinched again violently.

"Hey M'gann." He said.

"Good to see you." Conner said calmly.

"Same." Wally replied, keeping his eyes closed. He didn't want them to see yet.

"Let us wait until we are home before 'catching up'." Kaldur said, he had a smile on his face.

"That might be a good idea!" Artemis replied, she had let lose another arrow at the guards that were charging down the hall.

* * *

Wally was lying on a bed in the infirmary of Mt. Justice. Dick was next to him with his Batman brooding face on. It was all his fault, all of it, Wally had been kidnapped, tortured, and even blinded because Dick hand't been paying attention. If he had just been paying attention...

"It's not your fault, Dick." Wally said out of nowhere.

"How did you even know what I was thinking?" Dick replied.

"Maybe I'm just that good." Wally replied, his old grin restored for just a minute.

"Yeah, no." Dick replied, for one second he tried to pretend that Wally was just hurt in some stupid accident. That all of this was just a stupid accident.

But, the fact was that it wasn't a stupid accident, and Wally was hurt because of it.

"I know you're brooding becuase I know you, Dick. I know you blame yourself. It's not your fault. It. Is. Not. You're. Fault." Wally replied, his grin gone along with his positive attitude.

"It is my fault. I should have been paying attention. I should have been faster. But I was a dumbass, and you got captured because of it. Then this happened..." Dick almost started crying. He had gotten his big brother blinded. It was his fault that Wally wouldn't be able to be Kid Flash anymore, or even read.

Barry walked in. A grim smile on his face.

"Who's there?" Wally asked, not moving his head at all.

"It's me kiddo." Barry said.

"When can I go home, Uncle Barry?" Wally asked, almost desperately.

"Not yet son. In a few days." Barry replied. When Dick looked him in the face, he could see tears welling up in his eyes.

"Okay." Wally replied. He looked sad.

Artemis walked in and sat in the chair on the other side of Wally's bed.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Wally, it's me..." Tears started moving down her face. It hurt her to see Wally like this.

* * *

Barry had one of Wally's arms over his shoulder, and the other was around Artemis' shoulders as they walked him home from the zeta tube in Central City. He was wearing a pair of Dick's sunglasses that were dark enough to block out his eyes.

Barry knocked on the door.

"Are we here?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, Kiddo." Barry replied.

Iris opened the door.

"Wally!" She wrapped her arms around him, and Wally flinched.

"Hi, Aunt Iris." Wally took his arm off Barry's shoulders and wrapped it around Iris.

She didn't know. Barry would have to tell her. He knew exactly how she would look. It would be the same look she had had the day he told her that Wally was mising in the first place. She would cry, and say it wasn't fair. She would yell at him for even letting Wally become Kid Flash.

It was all his fault.

**I hope you liked it! If you didn't flames will not be tolerated. **

**If you're looking for a good movie, see Hancock. It's AMAZING!**

**Please review!**


End file.
